ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Home is Where the Horror Is
The Extreme Ghostbusters investigate a house when two boys go missing. They come to find out the house is not just haunted, it is a ghost. Cast Frankie Len Le Maison Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Slimer Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Frankie and Len's Parents Le Maison's Victims Equipment P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap Radio Items Statue of Liberty Munch Crunch Bar Locations Firehouse Plot Evening approached in New York City. Len declared he was too tired to keep on going. Frankie, his older brother, convinced him to press forward. They only had half a box left. Frankie promised they would go to only one more house. Len became alarmed by Frankie's choice. Frankie chided him for believing the haunted house stories. Len insisted he didn't but before he could elaborate, Frankie stated there was no such thing as ghosts. Frankie used the door knocker. Len cautiously stepped back but Frankie pulled him forward. The door slowly opened and an elderly woman answered. Frankie introduced himself and Len. They were from P.S. 52 and were selling chocolate bars to help raise money for their school to buy new computer equipment. There was also the incentive of winning a bicycle if they sold everything. The woman was charmed by their politeness and agreed to buy a $1 worth. She invited them to wait in her parlor while she went to go get her purse. Frankie gave Len the thumbs up as the woman evilly closed the door. The boys screamed in terror. Outside, the eyes of the door knocker glowed red. In the rec room of the Firehouse, Garrett was at 1023 repetitions doing arm curls. Roland was sitting on the cough with a P.K.E. Meter with Slimer hovering around with his tool belt on. Kylie was on the armchair, behind the couch, reading a book. Eduardo, while eating a chocolate bar, grabbed a book from the shelf by Garrett. Garrett acted weird but said nothing was wrong. Roland revealed Garrett was fasting for 24 hours to purify his system for a new metabolic weight-training program. Roland chalked it up as just another fad diet. Garrett didn't take kindly to the commentary and murmured to himself. Eduardo got an idea and slowly devoured his chocolate bar to torture Garrett. Slimer was also overwhelmed by talk of food and fell onto the table. Eduardo got out another chocolate bar but Garrett warned him not to open it or he'd die. Kylie interjected and announced the summer solstice was here. Garrett snapped but quickly apologized. Kylie continued and stated how some ancient cultures believed the solstice was the longest night of the year so that demons and spirits could feast at midnight. Eduardo feigned interest and unwrapped his second chocolate bar. Janine appeared and ordered them all downstairs at Egon's request. A husband and wife told their story to the Extreme Ghostbusters. Their sons were missing for three days and the police had no leads. Janine handed more tissue to the mother. Egon acknowledged it must be a devastating ordeal but still inquired why they came to the Firehouse. The husband, despite not believing it himself, informed them there was a haunted house on the street his boys were selling their candy on. Kylie told them they would look into it. Over the radio, Egon warned the team his Nexus search turned up a lot of newspaper accounts that sounded like ectoplasmic infestations and disappearances. The house in question had a long history of bizarre occurrences. Ecto-1 pulled up to the haunted house. The team put their equipment on then walked up to the front door. Garrett already had a bad feeling. Roland joked it was probably just stomach pains then used the door knocker. An eerie figure moved past the window. The elderly woman creaked the door open. Roland informed the woman they were looking for two boys who disappeared on Tuesday night. The woman closed the door, removed the bolts, and reopened the door. Roland continued and stated they were checking around the neighborhood. The woman invited them into her parlor. Roland guessed the incident would have happened around 6:00 on Tuesday. The woman thought about it and remembered she had some warm milk and a biscuit, and watched an episode of "Wheel of Fortune." Garrett cut to the chase and asked if the house was haunted or not, much to Roland and Kylie's surprise. The woman scoffed at the question and revealed she heard the story for the past 50 years. Garrett accused her of hiding something. Eduardo noticed a P.S. 52 chocolate bar on the ground and picked it up. He asked if could consult with his associates in private. Eduardo revealed the bar. When they turned around, the woman was gone. The configuration of the parlor changed before their eyes. Roland declared no one was leaving until those boys were found. Eduardo countered they didn't know for sure if the boys were even at this house. The screams of the boys were heard. The team ran into a vast dining hall. The ghost of a man manifested by the fireplace. They asked him about the old woman and the boys. The ghost insisted he did nothing. When Garrett's stomach growled, the ghost realized they were all still alive. He became erratic and exclaimed they needed to leave the house. It was 11:15 on Garrett's watch. The man panicked and warned there wasn't much time left. Kylie offered the ghost help if he told them what he knew. The man acknowledged he was beyond help and told them to leave then an unknown force took the ghost away. The Ghostbusters heard the boys again. They walked out into a bizarre hallway. As Eduardo asked why that ghost was so concerned with time, some furniture floated towards them. Eduardo scoffed at them but they suddenly morphed claws and mouths lined with sharp teeth. The team opened fire and destroyed them. Something seeped out of the mess back into the walls. The ghost of a maid manifested. She was attracted to the noise and was concerned with the furniture wreckage on the ground. Garrett asked about the boys. The maid seemed to ignore him and hurried off to Le Maison's feast. Kylie took a reading and got extremely low P.K.E. levels from the maid. Roland believed the boys had to be behind one of the doors. Garrett knocked one down. As they descended a stairwell, several ghosts surrounded them. They suddenly recoiled in agony then vanished. Kylie guessed they were probably the victims of the entity but she couldn't but think she heard the word "Maison" from somewhere. The maid dashed past them talking in French. They followed and entered a room filled with clocks. As Garrett wondered what was being served at Maison's feast, Kylie realized everything that happened was tied to the demon feast at midnight. It was 11:30. Suddenly, all the cuckoo clock birds transformed and attacked. The Ghostbusters shot and destroyed them all. Kylie declared this wasn't a multiple haunting. The house was the ghost. Le Maison is French for "house." They heard the boys again and ran past giant gears. They jumped past a swinging pendulum one by one. Roland was last but he kept hesitating. Eduardo pulled him through at the last second. Roland grabbed the maid and demanded to know where the boys were. The maid insisted it was too late. Eduardo countered it was never too late. The maid paused and revealed the concealed part of her face was decayed. Roland implored her to help. The maid caved in and pointed them in the right direction. Eduardo thanked the maid and tried to console her. The boys were found at last but they were trapped in pure ectoplasm. Kylie deduced the ghost was a giant parasite that feed on the flesh of its victims then entrapped their spirits in order to dissolve them over a long period of time. Roland chided Kylie for saying all that in front of the boys. Kylie apologized and the house rumbled. Garrett told the boys to close their eyes then shot between them. The ectoplasm dissolved and the boys fell to the ground. Roland picked them up and they ran for the front door. As they passed through a kitchen, several objects formed into a flame breathing conglomerate. Eduardo shut a door but the conglomerate burst through and nailed him. Garrett saved Eduardo by shooting the conglomerate. It became apparent the front door no longer existed. Roland shot the wall and made a new exit. He told the boys to run home. As the others made their way out, the house grabbed Garrett and part of the roof fell on the others. Egon hailed the team on the radio. Eduardo came to and answered. He reported Garrett was taken and the others were dead. Roland and Kylie corrected Eduardo. Back in the house, Garrett was bound with ectoplasm. A ball of slime dropped down into the kitchen and formed into the elderly woman. Garrett tried to get himself released and admitted he was dieting. The woman revealed she didn't mind, skin and bones were her favorite. She revealed her true form - a giant slug-like creature. Roland blasted the ghost while Eduardo and Kylie freed Garrett. As the ghost got back up, Garrett blasted it. The ghost melted away back into the house. The entire house quickly turned into ectoplasm. The team moved back to back and opened fire at maximum dilation. The house caved in. The Ghostbusters emerged from the debris relatively unscathed. They watched as all of the victims were set free. The maid blew a kiss to Eduardo then dispersed. Eduardo smiled then noticed the door knocker. He picked it up, thinking of keeping it as a souvenir. A P.K.E. Meter suddenly spiked. The door knocker turned into a serpentine ghost and flew around. The team ducked then opened fire and trapped it. Garrett mocked Eduardo for picking it up. Eduardo was nonchalant and held out the P.S. 52 chocolate bar. He offered Garrett a bite then remembered the diet and walked away to Ecto-1. Garrett followed in hot pursuit. Quotes Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the saying "Home is where the heart is." *The boys, Frankie and Len, are from Public School 52, according to their chocolate bars.Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:46-0:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "We're from P.S. 52 and we're selling chocolate bars." *Garrett mentions Jell-O while listing what he can consume during his fast.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 2:55-2:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Nothing but water, Jell-O, and chicken broth." *Kylie notes its the summer solstice but later in the episode, it is officially the solstice when the clock strikes midnight.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 3:39-3:40, 3:45-3:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Speaking of the dead, the summer solstice is here...that many ancient cultures believed that on this, the longest night of the year, demons and spirits come out at midnight to feast." **This episode incorrectly refers to the summer solstice as the longest night of the year when, in fact, the opposite is true. In the scene following the opening theme, Kylie's line refers to beliefs held about the winter solstice; she could also be referring to Samhain. *During the interview with the Extreme Ghostbusters, the elderly woman told them says she was watching "Wheel of Fortune" on the night the boys went missing.Le Maison (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 5:25-5:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Old Woman says: "I had some warm milk and a biscuit, and watched Wheel of Fortune." **Wheel of Fortune is a famous word puzzle game show produced by Columbia Tristar from 1994-2002 and Sony from 2002 to present. *Eduardo is mocked as Johnnie Cochran, a famous defense attorney. He retorts he's more like Columbo, a fictional detective from the TV series of the same name.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 6:02-6:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Who are you, Johnny Cochran?"Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 6:04-6:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "No, Columbo." *Eduardo mentions the Roach Motel, a famous brand of roach bait, and one of its slogans when the house starts changing before their eyes for the first time.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 6:24-6:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Welcome to the Roach Motel. You check in, you don't check out." *When the Ghostbusters meet the ghost drinking at the fireplace, Eduardo references the Twilight Zone and Garrett calls the ghost "Rod Serling," the creator of the show.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 6:48-6:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Okay, it's official, we've just entered the Twilight Zone."Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 6:56-6:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "And there's Rod Serling himself." *When the Ghostbusters enter the distorted hallway, Garrett mentions Better Homes & Horrors, a riff on Better Homes & Gardens, an American magazine focused on home remodeling.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 8:15-8:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Man, who designed this place? Better Homes and Horrors?" *When thinking of what do next, Monty Hall is mentioned by Eduardo.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 10:15-10:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Yeah, where's Monty Hall when you need him?" Hall is a Canadian celebrity most known as a host on the TV game show, "Let's Make A Deal." *Garrett nicknames Roland "Rose-ster"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 10:19-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Step aside, Rose-ter." *Kylie studied one semester of French.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "What'd she say, Kylie? You studied French."Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "One semester." *Eduardo is nicknamed Romeo, after the Shakespearean character, by Garrett.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:49-11:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "El Romeo, it's only 11:30." *Frankie asked Roland if he's Batman.Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 14:50-14:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "Are you Batman?" *Garrett makes fun of Eduardo's goatee.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 20:19-20:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, shut up. You always make fun of my goatee!" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs01.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs03.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs02.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs06.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs08.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs11.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs12.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs13.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs14.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs15.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs04.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs05.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs17.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs18.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs19.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs22.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs24.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs26.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs27.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs28.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs29.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs30.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs07.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs31.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs09.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs32.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs33.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs34.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs10.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs35.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs36.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs37.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs38.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs39.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs16.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs40.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs41.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs20.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs42.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs21.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs43.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs44.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs45.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs23.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs46.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs47.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs48.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs49.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs50.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs51.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs25.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs52.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs53.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs54.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs55.jpg HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs56.jpg Collages and Edits LeMaisoninHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RolandandGhostMaidinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LeMaisoninHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NormalHouseturnedEctoplasmMessinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NormalHouseturnedEctoplasmMessinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NormalHouseturnedEctoplasmMessinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HouseDestroyedinHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LeMaisoninHomeWhereHorrorepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode